


Blackout

by charlie_b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Hunter Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie_b/pseuds/charlie_b
Summary: And then the power cuts, and they're thrown into darkness.“Dean, are you okay? What is that I’m touching?”“It’s my arm. No, actually, I’m just very pleased to see you.”In which the power cuts while the boys are on a hunt, and Dean has a Castiel-induced accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second ficlet on ao3! Bit longer than the last one... I seriously need to work on my title game... regardless, I hope you enjoy!

 “Dean, are you okay? What is that I’m touching?”

“It’s my arm. No, actually, I’m just very pleased to see you.”

It’s a shame that it’s dark, because when Cas playfully pushes him, he can’t see that there’s a crate right next to Dean, who goes toppling over with a yell. He throws his hands out to try and stop himself, and manages to narrowly avoid landing on his face.

“Pretty harsh, buddy,” he mutters from the floor.

He can’t see Cas, but he can hear the concern in his voice. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Cas trails off anxiously; Dean can perfectly envision the look of concern written on his face, the furrow between his brows, his worried eyes.

“Every bone in my body is broken,” he grouses from the floor, rubbing at his elbow. “Call an ambulance. No, call the morgue, it’s too late.”

Now Cas’ voice is a mixture of amused and irritated. “You’re hilarious. Really.”

They’d just finished a hunt – something simple, just a vengeful spirit like the old days. Sam was at the graveyard, and he must’ve found the bones because the spirit had been destroyed just minutes ago. And not a moment too soon. Dean and Castiel were in the basement, having just called Sam to come and pick them up in the Impala. And then the power had suddenly cut, and they were thrown into darkness. It surprised them both, just how pitch black it was - they couldn’t see a thing.

Dean fumbles around on the floor a little, trying to figure out what he’d landed on.

“Can you at least help me up?”

There’s a moment of quiet and then Cas’ hand flies out of nowhere and whacks him in the face.

“Dude!” he exclaims.

Cas laughs. He’s clearly trying to stifle it, because it’s muffled, but the sound is unmistakable.

“I’m sorry,” he manages to get out in between guffaws. “I didn’t mean to–” He breaks off, overcome by his laughter, and Dean can’t help but grin.

Finally, he gets to his feet, disoriented by the dark, and brushes himself off. “You wanna maybe stop beatin’ me up, Bruce Banner?”

Man, he wishes he could see Cas right now - he absolutely adores the way the angel’s eyes shine, his nose crinkles and he beams so wide when he laughs in this rare, free way.

“Glad you find my pain so amusing,” he plays.

Tentatively, never coming out of contact with him, Cas’ hand slides up his arm, across his shoulder, up his neck, beneath his jaw and comes to rest on his cheek. Dean feels Cas’ breath against his chin, and a kiss sloppily pressed in the little indent beneath his lower lip.

“Were you aiming for that?” he teases, bringing his hands down to rest on Cas’ hips, after accidentally poking him in the stomach.

Cas chuckles, and Dean feels his breath again, hitting his lips this time.

“Shush,” he mumbles, and finds the corner of Dean’s mouth. With a little growl of frustration - to which Dean lets out a quiet snicker - Cas moves slightly across, and finally he finds his target.

A tender kiss is pressed to Dean’s lips, and Dean doesn’t hesitate to return it, moving his arms to wind around the shorter man’s waist.

“What did you trip over?” Cas mumbles against his lips, amusement clear in his tone.

Dean rolls his eyes. “…Some kind of crate?”

Cas’ palm drags along his cheek. The loss of vision makes Dean’s other senses sharper, and he feels more focused than usual on Cas’ touch, the calluses of Cas’ hand dragging against harsh stubble. His eyes close - they weren’t doing him any good anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispers, trying to hide a laugh.

Dean grins. “You’re not sorry.” He leans forward, pressing his forehead to his angel’s, noses brushing.

Castiel pauses. “I’m not sorry,” he confirms with a smile in his voice, and Dean sighs contentedly as their lips press together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess you could say that Dean really FELL for Cas? Get it? Get it??? Heh heh.  
> . . . ahem . . .
> 
> Anyways, I'd love any feedback on my writing and/or portrayals of the characters if y'all have time ^^


End file.
